Road Trip! (HDN Style)
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: One day Neptune comes up with an idea to have everyone go on a Road Trip...Don't ask me. It was her idea!


Another idea from the mind of me with Jerzu being the editor! ;3

Enjoy!

* * *

"...And so that's my idea!"

Neptune had called all of her friends...Well, the other CPU's and Plutia that is, along to a meeting and was having a serious discussion...

"Over what?"

Oh dear, I think fourth walls are being destroyed here...

Neptune looked back to Blanc and winked. "I'm sure you'll be up for it!"

Blanc had a question mark over her head as she tilted her head to the left. "What are you going on about?"

"A ROAD TRIP!"

Noire rubbed her ears as the ringing sensation stopped. "Owww, don't shout..."

"Nep-chann! I've got a question!"

Neptune looked over to Plutia and smiled. "Go on then!"

"Can I sleep in the car?"

Neptune nodded with a grin on her face. "Of course!"

"Yay~!"

Blanc shook her head. "I'm sorry, I can't go."

Neptune looked at her, "Eh!? Of course you can! We'll be going to Lowee first!"

Blanc looked at Neptune with a serious look in her eye that threatened, that if she didn't tread carefully, she'd be in deep, DEEP trouble.

Gulping, Neptune carried on, "I'll arrange for the Candidates to have a reading session! Followed by a trip to a hot springs!"

Noire sighed. "If it'll make you shut up, I'll go. N-not like I want to or anything!"

Neptune nodded. "That it will Loneliest of Hearts!"

Noire's right eye twitched at that. "I'm not lonely! I have friends dammit! Their just not available..."

Neptune looked at Blanc next, ignoring Noire's denial of having no friends.. "Pwease Blanny? I arranged this specially!"

Blanc winced at Neptune's loud voice and then eventually relented. "Fine..."

Neptune smiled. "Then everything's sorted! We'll pick up the car tomorrow! Oh, the dimensional jumps we're gonna make!"

Neptune was so much in her own world that the short statured CPU couldn't see Vert walking behind her.

With a wink and a smirk Vert reached around the purple haired CPU and within moments had picked her up.

"So, the ne-Woah! Now, hang on a Neppin minute!"

Vert's smirk grew and as she carried Neptune past Noire and whispered into Blanc's ear. "You tickle her...We need to get more information out of her, wouldn't you agree?"

Blanc's normally stoic expression changed to an evil smirk as she nodded. "Sounds like fun..."

Neptune started to squirm but Vert had her trapped in a vice-like grip. "No, no, no. You stay right there...Over here..."

Plutia had been talking to Noire for awhile until she looked over to Vert (who was carrying Neptune) and Blanc following along behind her. Both with evil smirks on their faces.

"What's going on..." She yawned. "With Neppy?"

Noire waved her hand upon realising what they were doing, "Oh nothing, their just getting information out of her"

Plutia smiled sleepily. "Sounds like fun~"

(A few minutes later)

"Ahahahahahhaa! Stop! I can't! I can't breathe! AhahahahahahaHHAHAH! Stop! Please I beg of you!" Neptune was being tickled by Blanc on her stomach while Vert held her in a vice-like grip...Making Neptune realise why Nepgear could never really escape Vert.

Neptune couldn't do anything as all the information about the road trip was spilled.

Here's the itinerary (List of things they'll be doing):

A trip to Lowee, a stop over, trip to Lastation then to Leanbox. Afterwards a star filled experience under the skies of Leanbox with the Dimension jump to a planet known as Earth.

After looking around Earth for around a month, they'll move onto a place known as "Rainbow Road" and take a dream-filled fun luxury experience on said road.

They will then move onto Plutia's dimension and drop her off after seeing Peashy ("P-KO!"), then they will come back.

All in the small, small space of 3 months.

"Poor Histoire...With all those jumps, she'll be exhausted..."

"Shouldn't someone be here to keep order while we're on holiday?"

Neptune started to get her breath back as Blanc and Vert stopped tickling her. "N-No sweat! I've sorted that too!"

Blanc cracked her knuckles and looked to Neptune. "Oh? Still talking?" She moved her fingers to to Neptune's sides and began to tickle her again.

"Ahahahahah! NO! Blanny! Stop! Staph! Please!" Neptune laughed.

Blanc smirked in an evil way as her eyes met Neptune's again, making Neptune gulp. "What's wrong?"

Neptune shivered as she felt Blanc's hands on her sides again. "Please...Stop..."

Blanc shook her head. "Nop'!"

"GAH! HELP!"

* * *

To Be Continued...?


End file.
